Dammi solo un minuto
by sandra72
Summary: E se Candy sulle scale dell'ospedale si fosse girata a consolare Terence? e se non fossero più riusciti a staccarsi?Questo è ciò che avrei voluto vedere


Scritta utilizzando una canzone dei Pooh intitolata " Dammi solo un minuto"Lo so So tutto non parlare più  
Lo so che forse è meglio  
Ma crederci non voglio  
Non c'ero preparato  
Ci vuole fiato a dirti Addio

Candy uscì dalla stanza di Susanna determinata ad andarsene il più velocemente possibile, era troppo doloroso restare lì a guardarlo negli occhi, specchiarsi in quell'oceano in tempesta che erano le sue iridi blu, sapeva di aver preso la decisione migliore, lei poteva farcela, ma Susanna no, era troppo debole e poi aveva rischiato la vita per lui, meritava di averlo accanto, lei aveva tante persone che le volevano bene, aveva Albert...ma allora perchè quel peso, quel dolore al petto che non andava via e quel freddo dentro nell'anima?!.

Terence aspettava impaziente poi la vide uscire, voleva dirle che avrebbero trovato una soluzione, perchè doveva esserci una soluzione e scegliere una delle due era chiedergli troppo; Susanna era così fragile, disperata, e lo era per colpa sua, ma Candy...Candy era la vita, era l'amore, era il suo raggio di sole, era la sua Giulietta e Romeo muore senza la sua Giulietta; Candy però tirò dritto, lo salutò, disse che tornava a Chicago e non voleva neanche essere accompagnata alla stazione, non poteva davvero finire così.

C'è fumo e odore caldo qui  
(Di dolci e di caffè)  
E ognuno pensa a sé  
È il giorno più normale  
Ma io sto male, male

Terence insisteva, voleva portare Candy alla stazione, ma perchè voleva davvero rendere tutto così difficile?! Candy sapeva che con quel carattere testardo non avrebbe ceduto facilmente, il suo Terry, no non era più il suo Terry, tutto era finito, perchè solo lui si ostinava a non capire, accidenti Terence Graham Granchester, accidenti a te.

Dammi solo un minuto  
Un soffio di fiato  
Un attimo ancora  
Stare insieme è finito  
Abbiamo capito  
Ma dirselo è dura  
È stato un bel tempo il mio tempo Con te

Terence voleva solo un momento per ragionare,gli stava mancando il respiro, tutto era troppo veloce, Candy, la sua Candy se ne stava davvero andando, e sarebbe stato per sempre, i ricordi di quel periodo felice a scuola, le speranze; poi il viaggio in America, la gioia di saperla al sicuro, lei che correva con la sua divisa bianca, bella come un angelo, mentre il treno si allontanava; l'aveva ritrovata non poteva perderla, non senza averle detto quanto la amava, le aveva mandato solo il biglietto di andata apposta...oddio non le aveva mai detto ti amo, non si erano mai baciati veramente, nononono doveva avere quei ricordi, ci si sarebbe aggrappato nei momenti bui!

Dammi solo un minuto  
Un soffio di fiato Un attimo ancora,  
Noi tranquilli e lontani Oguno per sé Piangeremo domani

Candy cercò di sfuggire a Terence scendendo le scale velocemente, se fosse arrivata infondo il prima possibile, forse lui avrebbe desistito, voleva chiudersi in quel dolore che sentiva dentro, voleva lasciarsi tutto alle spalle velocemente, via da lì, da Albert che avrebbe raccolto i suoi cocci e l'avrebbe aiutata a rimetterli insieme...poi quei passi dietro di lei e quelle braccia intorno alla sua vita ed infine le lacrime, tutto, tutto ma non le lacrime...

Svegliati, svegliami, dai Come fai?  
Ma è vero che sta tremando il tuo respiro  
Ma sì che è proprio vero? Come mai i tuoi occhi ora stanno piangendo  
Dimmi che era un sogno e ci stiamo svegliando  
Come mai i tuoi occhi ora stanno piangendo  
Dimmi che era un sogno e ci stiamo svegliando

\- Candy ti prego, parliamone io.. tu sei come l'aria che respiro, guardami Candy ti scongiuro, ci sono cose che devo dirti, poi se credi, beh ti lascerò andare, ma non togliermi quest'ultima possibilità -

Candy si voltò e seppe di aver perso ogni briciolo di razionalità e quando lui poggiò le labbra sulle sue in una disperata e muta richiesta d'amore, capì che il giorno non esiste senza la notte, che il sole non esiste senza le stelle e che lei non esisteva senza di lui...

\- Troveremo una soluzione, TI AMO Candice White Andrew, ti amo -

E le loro labbra si unirono di nuovo in un bacio che sapeva di sale, ma anche di speranza e di futuro.


End file.
